1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to drive mechanisms for the power windows automobiles, trucks and other passenger vehicles.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many techniques are known in the art for driving a power window of an automobile, truck or other passenger vehicle. One such technique involves the use of a flexible cable which is wrapped around a power driven spool. A coupling element is mounted on a track and clamped to the cable. The window sits on the coupling element. When the drive mechanism is activated, the cable pulls the coupling element along the track and thereby translates the position of the window.
In some conventional of this scheme, the cable is merely gripped by the coupling element. In many cases, the grip of the coupling element on the cable may loosen over time. This results in a total failure of the power window drive mechanism.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved cable-actuated power window drive mechanism. More specifically, there is a need in the art for an improved cable clamp apparatus for use in such power window drive mechanisms. Ideally, the cable clamp apparatus would be suitable for retrofitting the cable-actuated power drive mechanisms already in service.